Shattered Glass
by Pinkchick
Summary: When the glass is shattered, what's next? What happens when someone from Scott's past comes back into his life? How will he react? Will his old fears resurface or will he finally face the person who's been giving him nightmares his entire life? Please R


****

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. They belong to Marvel and 20th Century Fox. Only one of the character's new makeover look belongs to me. She is also a character of the comics. I only am borrowing them for writing entertainment. 

****

Author's Note: Hey guys!! Wow, this is actually my first story in the Movie section and I hope you all like it. Other fics I have are written in the Evolution section, so if you guys are interested, go on over and read! I'd really appreciate it!! Well, a little background on this story first: it takes place after X2 and after the whole Phoenix thing with Jean. It probably is set a couple years after and Scott's past is a little different than you'd think. Here, he is not orphaned like in his comic background. I decided to fiddle around with this since the idea's been in my head for awhile. Lots of Jean/Scott, since they're my favorite couple…and the other team members make an appearance throughout the entire thing. Please review this story, I will be very grateful and you can walk around the rest of the day knowing you've made someone else's day a much better one! I live off of feedback, I love comments and only constructive criticism is allowed. A big thanks to Sweet-destiny3 for taking the time out to read this. Your opinion means a lot! BTW, check out her stories, they're awesome! So please, please, please review! Enough of my ramblings…on with the show! Read, Review, and *ENJOY!*

**********************

Shattered Glass

By: pinkchick

**********************

Moonlight made it's way into the dark windows of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. The trees outside cast long shadows along the brick walls of the large mansion. A warm breeze wrapped the night like a blanket in protection. Branches shook in frustration as the wind continued blowing through the open windows of the all too quiet mansion. Children of all ages, as well as their teachers, settled into their beds as they each slept soundly. Rhythmic breathing was heard throughout everyone's occupied rooms. Everyone seemed to be having gracious dreams that sucked them into the wake of unconsciousness as smiles appeared on their faces. For someone else, on the other hand, a nightmare wracked his mind. Slowly plaguing him with uneventful memories of the past. 

The night was dark and seemed to be even darker in Scott Summers' nightmare. This particular one hadn't plagued his mind in a long while. It was strange, yet frighteningly familiar at the same time. It caused him to toss and turn in his bed. The thick blankets tightened around his now sweating body. His night clothes stuck to his skin as if too afraid to let go. The nightmare was worse this time around. His dark ruby quartz sunglasses clung to his face, feeling like his eyes were suffocating. His breathing got heavier and his brown chestnut colored hair strung to his glistening sweat streaked forehead. Although he was sweating, his body was shivering unnaturally and it only intensified. "No," Scott muttered in his sleep. "Please, no." 

Next to him, feeling the pain of her husband and noticing that the blankets were being thrown off of her, Jean Summers opened her eyes. She brushed her dark red hair away from her face and turned around. Scott was still tossing and turning in his sleep. Jean scanned over his body and noticed the tormented blanket still tightening itself around him. She lightly touched his shoulder and shook him gently. He didn't respond. He just kept muttering incoherent things like a scared child. Jean closed her eyes and felt a pang of anger and fear go through her heart. She opened her eyes and tried waking him up again. "Scott," she whispered. "Scott, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Get up, sweetie." 

"Please, I-" Scott stammered in his sleep. "No. NO!!" He shouted and jolted awake and into a sitting position. This sudden movement scared Jean and she removed her hand from his arm. Scott wrapped his arms around the top part of his body in comfort and placed his head in his hands. His knees were up near his chest as he rocked back and forth. His breathing finally slowed down, but his shivering never stopped. Jean moved in closer to her husband and placed his head on her chest. She whispered comforting words to him as she brushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead. At first Scott was tense in her arms, but finally realizing that it was just Jean, his body finally relaxed and he let her hold him. Only Jean could comfort him and see him like this. She was his rock, his stability, his life. They were a part of each other and felt each other's pain like it was a part of themselves. Not only were their souls intertwined, but also their minds. 

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here, Scott," Jean whispered as she continued stroking his hair. She placed a light kiss onto his head and breathed slowly. "It's going to be alright."

They sat that way for about half an hour. They didn't say anything to each other. It was a comfortable silence between the two that they treasured. Between them, they didn't need any words. After awhile, Jean heard the low rhythmic breathing and felt his chest slowly rise and fall. He was asleep again. Slowly, as to not wake Scott, she gently placed his head onto his pillow and adjusted the blanket around his body. Jean lay back down and nestled her head onto her husband's chest. She gently stroked the side of his face in a calming fashion, slowly wiping the perspiration from his face. She couldn't fall asleep; not when she had no idea about what had terrified Scott in his nightmare. She shuddered at that thought. He hadn't had a nightmare that petrifying in quite awhile. From exhaustion though, Jean found her way into the land of sleep while still cuddled up next to Scott, as she continued to ponder the thought that wouldn't escape her. 

****

********************

The very next morning Jean woke up to an empty spot beside her. Scott had already woken up before her. Dammit, she needed to talk to him about last night. Although she knew that Scott would never be willing to share any of his pain with her willingly, she at least had to try. Scott was not an easy man, in fact, he was very stubborn. He wasn't very outward with his emotions either. Jean sometimes hated the fact that he kept his feelings bottled up inside like that. She thanked God though that he was always willing to admit a couple of things to her, usually through their psychic bond. They had an unbreakable bond…and they felt it too. Jean smiled at that thought and jumped out of the bed to get dressed. Jean looked at the alarm clock and noticed that it read 8:02 am. 

Jean silently cursed as she put on her lab coat. She'd have to wait to talk to Scott afterwards; his class had already started. She'd just have to busy herself in the infirmary until his class was over. Finally finished dressing, Jean left her room and started heading towards the nearest elevator to the lower levels. As she reached the elevator doors and they opened, she spotted Ororo Munroe. Jean smiled at her best friend and stepped onto the elevator with her. Ororo looked at her strangely for a second before tucking a strand of her white hair behind her ebony colored ear. 

"Jean? Is something wrong?" Ororo asked her, her voice full of concern. "You look tired." 

Jean shook her head quickly and moved her hand towards her forehead, brushing away stray strands of hair. "No, Storm. I'm fine. Really."

Ororo pursed her lips and shook her head, obviously unconvinced at her friend's tone. She couldn't just let it pass. Jean was like a sister to her. They technically shared everything but genes and if something was troubling either of them, the two would get down to the bottom of it. "Jean, I don't believe you. I know there is something wrong," Ororo pressed. "Please, tell me." 

"It's nothing," Jean stated, still unconvincingly. She finally sighed her defeat and told Ororo. "It's just Scott. He woke up from a nightmare last night."

"He hasn't had one of those in awhile," Ororo said. 

"I know. I guess I'm just worried, that's all." Jean shrugged her shoulders as the elevator doors opened to reveal a long hallway with nothing but bright lights and navy blue metallic walls. 

Ororo placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure it will be fine." Jean smiled at her and began to walk to the med lab. She abruptly stopped and turned to Ororo, a concerned look crossing her face. "Have you seen Rachel?" 

Ororo just smiled at that. "That's what I came up to tell you. She's in the med lab…"

Jean didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, she immediately began to run towards the lab. She just heard Ororo's faint shouts behind her. "It's just a few scratches. She's fine!"

Jean pushed through the automatic doors to the lab and ran over to one of the examiner's tables. On the table sat a small girl of about three years old. Her wavy auburn hair strung to the side of her face and mud stains could be seen on her fair skin. She was whimpering quietly as she attempted to wipe the mud from her face. Jean breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes, especially in situations like these, she was very overprotective. She regained her posture and sense of calmness. After all, she was a doctor. Slowly, she walked over to where the little girl sat. 

Finally reaching her, Jean lifted her chin and turned her face to both sides examining her. The little girl took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't want Jean to let her see that she had been crying over a few scratches. Jean smiled. _Just like her father,_ she thought. Jean took out a first aid kit and pulled out a small cloth. She began to dab at the long, but not deep, scratch on her arm. The wound stung and Rachel flinched. Jean stopped abruptly, but then began again. 

"What happened?" Jean asked, a loving tone in her voice. 

"I w-was just outside t-trying to catch Bobby b-because he t-took my shoe and I fell," she replied, biting her lower lip. She pouted her lips and couldn't hold it back any longer. "I'm so sorry Mommy, it wasn't my fault. I-I didn't mean to!" 

"Shh, shh. I know," Jean said and took her daughter into her arms. She put Rachel in her lap on the table and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. People had often told Jean that Rachel resembled her, mostly every inch. Rachel then opened her eyes to reveal glossy crystalline eyes. They were the most magnificent thing Jean had ever seen; a blue unlike any other. She may look mostly like her mother, but her eyes, they were from somewhere else. Jean finished with the cut and placed a large band aid on it. She then used a wash cloth and wiped away the mud from her face. From afar, Rachel's skin looked like that of a fragile porcelain doll. 

Rachel didn't let go of her mother when she got up. Instead, she stayed attached to her. For the entire hour Jean was finishing her paperwork with Rachel in her lap. Jean had to laugh. Apparently, the girl didn't want to go outside anymore like she had wanted to earlier. She kissed the top of her daughter's head and leaned in to look at her watch. Finally, Scott's class was over. Jean got up and strode out of the med lab, Rachel in tow on her hip. "Where are we going?" she asked as she fiddled with her band aid. 

"We're going to see daddy," Jean answered. All of a sudden, Rachel began to wiggle in her arms in happiness. They both stepped onto the elevator. Jean laughed at how a child could go from sad to hyper all in one second. As the elevator began to head upwards, she became serious again. She was going to get Scott to tell her what she needed to know, if it killed her. 

****

********************

Scott had just finished up one of his morning classes and was heading outside to the garage. He needed to go somewhere, he didn't know where, but he just had to get away from the mansion for a few hours. The visions of last night's nightmare plagued his mind yet again as they replayed. He knew that somehow Jean had figured out about what the nightmare had been about and she just wanted to press him about it so he could pull it out into the open. He didn't want to do that this time. He loved Jean, with all his heart and soul. She was the woman of his life and he usually tried to be open with her, but not this time. It was just too painful. Scott didn't want her to be plagued with the same things and the pain, so he had shut her out all this morning. He had felt her once or twice attempting to sneak around in his mind. 

Right when Scott had finally stepped into the foyer and was walking towards the door, he heard a bright giggle and a patter of feet that he had all too often come to recognize. He turned around but before he was able to process who exactly was behind him he heard a very distinct, "Daddy!" and Rachel leapt into his arms. Scott had to smile at his daughter. Rachel was one of the lights in his life. Jean, the school, and the people in it were another. He would give up his own life just to see them safe and happy. Scott adjusted Rachel on his left hip and kissed her forehead. "Good morning Rachel. How's my little girl?"

Not a second before he had said that, Jean walked down the stairs and joined her husband and daughter. It was an adorable sight to see Scott and Rachel nuzzling each other's noses gently. Scott abruptly stopped and looked at her. Jean couldn't see his eyes, but she knew that they had a far away look, a look of sadness and pain. She wished she could take that away from him. If she had been able to sense the dream like she usually could, she could enter his mind and alter it; but, she didn't sense anything until he had woken up. Which was in a way odd. She shook her head and took his free arm. "Scott, we need to talk." 

Scott sighed. "Jean , please. It's no big deal. Really." 

Jean gave him a dumbfounded look. She unconsciously began to stroke Rachel's hair. "How can you say that? Scott you haven't had a nightmare in a long time!" 

"Jean, it was just that. A nightmare. End of story, end of discussion," Scott stated bluntly. 

Jean stopped stroking Rachel's hair and turned to face her husband so they were staring at each other face to face. Arguing was getting them nowhere. "Scott, you were shivering." 

He began walking towards the door again. Jean walked faster and stopped him at the door. She stepped in front of him. Jean was amazed Rachel hadn't said anything. She was just laying her head on Scott's shoulder…and sleeping. Jean laughed inside. "Don't you dare walk away from me Scott Summers!" 

Scott cringed. Whenever she used his full name like that in that tone, she meant business. He sighed in defeat and shook his head. Why did she always have a way of getting to him no matter what she did? Some students walked by and gave them stares of interest and curiosity. Scott hated when everyone was involved in his business. He reached for the doorknob and Jean stopped him. _Not here_, he sent her through their link. She just nodded. He opened the door. 

There stood a man about Scott's height with brown hair that was being taken over by gray hairs. He had a brown moustache and goatee. The man looked to be in his late fifties but still with a strong built body. His brown eyes glowed in the sunlight. The man's hands were up towards the door when it had abruptly opened. Scott and Jean were startled. They both looked him up and down and realized they didn't know who he was. "Who the hell are you?" Scott questioned a little harshly than he would've liked. 

Jean gave him a glare and then looked at the man nicely who seemed a little taken aback. Scott didn't have the time for this so he just pushed past the man and walked down the steps to the circular drive. Jean sighed and held the door open. "I'm sorry about that. You'll have to disregard my husband, he's not in the greatest mood," Jean apologized. 

"It's quite alright," the man replied. 

"May I help you with something?" Jean asked him. She was speaking to him, yet her eyes were watching Scott outside. He walked near the fountain and brushed his hand lightly over Rachel's auburn hair. Entangling his index finger within her small hand. Jean smiled, but the man's response snapped her back into reality. 

"Yes, in fact, you can," he replied. "I'm looking for a Professor Charles Xavier." 

Jean was a little surprised. She had never heard the Professor mention anything about a scheduled appointment with anyone today. He usually told her things like that and who he would be meeting with. But this, this man. She didn't even know who he was. 

"Do you have an appointment?" 

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, well come in then." Jean ushered him inside the foyer. She still couldn't get over her surprise. "The Professor's office is down the hall, last door to the right." 

"Thank you very much," the man said. Jean just nodded and walked back outside to have a little chat with her very stubborn husband. 

****

********************

There was an abrupt knock on Professor Xavier's door. He put down the book he was reading and briefly scanned to see who was outside. "Come in Mr. Winters."

The door opened and in came the man that had spoken with Jean just a few minutes earlier. He looked around at the large, richly brown colored office and nodded his head. As he inched closer he realized that Professor Xavier was not sitting in a regular chair. Unfortunately, he was confined to a wheelchair. In a way, he felt pity for him. He had never met the man, only heard his voice on the phone. Christopher Winters sat down on one of the chairs near the desk. Professor Xavier folded his hands in a calmly manner and leaned forward on his desk. "How did you know it was me?" Christopher asked. 

Professor Xavier tapped the side of his head and smiled. "Oh, right. I, uh, forgot." 

"What can I help you with today Mr. Winters?" the Professor asked. He hated calling him that. The fact was that the Professor actually knew who this man really was but was sworn to secrecy. It hurt him that soon someone he knew and loved was going to be in a great deal of pain and denial. Christopher Winters raised his eyebrows. 

"You know damn well what I came here for," he answered hotly. "You told me you'd help me find him." 

"I'd also ask if you'd refrain from using such a tone with me," Professor Xavier said, a note of kindness with a hint of the 'watch how you talk' tone. Christopher Winters got up from his chair. He walked around the office and sighed. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just frustrated that's all. I've been looking for years and haven't been able to find anything." Christopher turned towards the Professor with a look of sadness in his eyes. "You're my last hope." 

Professor Xavier's chest tightened. How could he not help this man? He seemed so sincere and he knew it was the truth. After all, he was psychic. He was about to reply when he realized something outside had caught Christopher's attention. Professor Xavier looked out and placed a smile on his face. It looked like Scott had finally confessed his nightmare to Jean. Professor Xavier had heard him last night, but didn't feel the need to intrude. As he looked at his visitor, he could take a few guesses as to what the nightmare was about to begin with. There was silence in the room, but was suddenly interrupted by high pitch laughter. 

Christopher stared at the couple and their daughter lovingly. When he had been dating his wife, they had been the same. Always together. Things didn't stay the same though. They had had a son together after they were married. He was everything they had ever hoped for. They tried giving him the best there is and the things that they never had. Christopher strived for perfection in any way possible. When he started watching the news and the mutant issue began to come up, he was afraid. Thankful that his son was not a mutant, he pushed him harder. His dreams were shattered when he had found out that his son had turned out to be a mutant. Out of disappointment, he'd beat him and called him things that he never thought would come out of his mouth. He made his son feel worthless, like an insect that he could kill easily. He deprived him of everything that he had. His wife never approved and they started arguing. In his rage, he would beat her sometimes too. 

The images flashed across his mind like a movie in slow motion. One day, his son, having woken up from a nightmare with no protection over his power, destroyed everything in the house with his powers. Christopher was so fed up, disgusted, and ashamed that he threw him out of the house with nothing to take with him. He never saw his son again after that. It wasn't until later on, before his wife had passed away that he saw that he had ruined his entire life. His family was no longer anything. There was nothing left. On her death bed, his wife had made him promise to go out and find their son. He had promised her, as some kind of last way to make it up to her. And, finally, here he was. He had heard some of his friends, mutants obviously, talk about this school and Professor Xavier; so, he decided to check it out for himself. He hoped he would find some answers, anything at all. 

"Cute kid," Christopher heard himself say. 

"Yes, she is," the Professor replied. "That's my granddaughter, Rachel. She's so full of life." Professor Xavier smiled radiantly. 

Christopher just nodded and turned away from the window. "So, will you help me?" 

"Yes, I will," Xavier answered. "In fact, I think I may have some answers for you." 

Christopher's face lit up with newfound hope and delight. Could it be? This was all that he had been hoping for. A reconciliation with his son was so long overdue. "You do?! You know where my son is?" 

Professor Xavier nodded and Christopher thought that he saw a slight sadness cross over his face. He was confused for a moment but then he looked up at him and tried to place a smile on his face. "Yes, I do." He paused. 

"Well, where? Where is he?" Christopher asked impatiently. 

Professor Xavier sighed. "He is here." 

****

********************

Scott and Jean watched as their daughter ran around outside as the wind whipped her hair. Jean shuddered as the wind blew by. She looked over at Scott. She felt that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. After all these years he had finally let her into his mind to let her see the full extent of his pain. Jean had to close her eyes to restrict the tears from falling again. She didn't know if she should even be crying - it hadn't happened to her. But, she shared a strong bond with Scott and feeling his pain was what always resulted. She was just glad he had let her in. Jean had known of his troubled past, but nothing like the harsh images that she had seen. 

Rachel ran back to them and jumped into Scott's arms, burying her head in his chest. Scott kissed his daughter's head and took Jean's hand. What more could a guy ask for? His life was complete. He had a home and a family. He wouldn't let his past haunt him or let it determine his future either. Another breeze blew past them and Jean stood. "I think it's time to go inside before we all get sick." 

"But, I don't wanna go inside yet," Rachel whined. 

"Sweetheart, you don't have a jacket. You'll get sick," Jean said. "C'mon, let's go."

"No, please," Rachel begged. "Daddy, please, can we stay out here?" 

Scott looked at that beautiful face and those pouty lips. He couldn't help but say yes to her when she made that face. Unfortunately, he couldn't spoil her all the time and he looked at her, speaking to her like an adult. "Ray, I'm sorry, but if you get sick we won't be able to do anything for awhile. What do you say to some hot chocolate?" 

Rachel looked at him and then seemed to ponder the thought for a second. "Ok," she agreed. Jean smiled. The girl always listened to Scott like he was giving some kind of lecture. At least she listened, unlike some of the students here who always seemed to moan whenever they were being lectured or chastised. Scott picked her up and placed her around his neck. Rachel clung to his face happily. Jean wrapped her arms around Scott's waist as the three walked back to the house. 

_Scott, I need to speak with you_, the Professor sent to him telepathically. Scott was taken back - he really did hate it when the Professor did that. It always startled him, someone invading his mind like that. Over time, he learned to live with it, but it still bothered him. _Please meet me in my office_. Scott put Rachel down on the ground and looked up at Jean. Her face turned to one of concern. "Scott? What is it?" 

"The Professor wants to see me," Scott replied. Jean looked surprised, but it immediately faded. Rachel pouted her lips and clung to his leg. "It's ok, I'll be back, I promise." 

Scott went inside and headed for Professor Xavier's office. He wondered what he wanted. Nothing dangerous or important was happening lately, except for the fact that students were grumbling about exams and all. Scott hoped nothing bad had happened; but, then again, the Professor wouldn't have only called him. He would have contacted the rest of the X-men. Scott pondered the thought as he continued walking down the hall. Upon coming to Xavier's office door, he heard two voices. One he couldn't place but was somehow oddly familiar. He knocked on the door and creased his eyebrows in confusion. What did this have to do with him? 

"Come in, Scott," Professor Xavier called from inside. Scott sighed. He would just have to live with the fact that the Professor was a telepath. Scott entered and held his breath. 

"You wanted to see me, Sir," Scott stated in his usual mono toned voice. 

Before the Professor could even reply, Christopher stepped out of the corner of the office and turned to look at Scott with a sorrowful expression on his face. He had finally found his son after all these years. Christopher also noticed that it was the same man who had spoken harshly to him when he had first came here. He pushed that thought aside as he looked him up and down. He noted that Scott wore rose colored sunglasses. _Probably to keep his power contained_, Christopher thought silently. His son had surely grown up into the man standing in front of him at that moment. He couldn't have been more prouder, but the fact was that he didn't deserve to be proud of his own son. Not after what he had done to him. There was silence in the room as the two stared at each other. Christopher decided to break that silence. "Hello, Scott." 

Scott backed away. After a few hard and long seconds, he finally recognized the man standing in front of him. This couldn't be happening. He thought his nightmares had finally ended, but his fears had come back to haunt him. How could this have happened? Scott looked desperately to the Professor, but he couldn't look him in the eye. Professor Xavier knew that this would have some consequences and an emotional stab for his surrogate son. He never wanted to see any of his children in such pain. Scott continued to back away and towards the still open door. 

"It can't be," Scott whispered. 

Christopher saw what Scott was about to do and moved forward with his arm extended. "Scott, please, listen to me!" 

Scott shook his head and held his position, then bolted out. Logan was walking down the hall at that very moment when Scott almost ran into him. He had a complete look of confusion on his face. He and Scott weren't the best of friends but they were teammates and what troubled one, troubled everyone else. "What the--?" Logan asked the now empty hall as he continued staring at Scott's retreating back. Logan then glared at Professor Xavier's open door. A man he didn't recognize walked out and Logan grew even more confused, but more importantly, he was curious. 

Logan, his usual animal instincts surfacing, looked Christopher up and down. He sniffed the air and then gave him a cold glare. There was a sharp 'snikt' sound in the hall as the three adamantium claws sliced through his bare knuckles. He wasn't very fond of strangers. Not in his home. "Who the hell are you?" 

"I am Christopher W-uh, Summers," Christopher replied and slowly backed away at the sight of the claws. Christopher wondered what kind of mutants this place really housed. But, he couldn't dwell on that. His hatred for mutants had slowly subsided, not to say that he still didn't fear some; such as this one standing in front of him right now. He looked Logan over and made a face when he got to the top. That man must've been having a bad hair day. 

"Summers?" Logan asked, now entirely perplexed. It slowly dawned on him as he glanced at him slowly. The man did have a family resemblance to Scott. But why was his father here now? They didn't seem to be on good terms the way Scott had bolted from the office like that. Logan didn't think he'd ever seen him run so fast. 

"It's alright Logan," Professor Xavier said as he also entered the hallway. "This man is Scott's father." 

Logan retracted his claws and raised his eyebrows. The Professor's tone had changed when he had said 'father'. What the hell was going on here? Logan wanted to voice this aloud but refrained from doing so. He turned to the Professor, but his mind was somewhere else. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

****

********************

"Scott, please come to dinner," Jean pleaded. Scott sat on the bed that the two shared staring out the window. Unmoving. Jean sighed in defeat. "At least come to dinner for me." Scott didn't answer. He had been sitting in that exact same position for over an hour. Jean was beginning to get worried. He never acted like this and she knew that it had something to do with his father suddenly showing up like nothing had happened. Scott was usually the type to keep his emotions bottled up and Jean knew that it was only a matter of time before he exploded with unlikely anger towards the situation. She knew he was going to stay up here like the hot headed and stubborn man that he was. She would just have to talk to him later; she had a little girl to feed. 

Jean left him there alone. He needed time to think before she pushed him to do something that he didn't want to. When she reached the dining room, everyone had already started eating. Apparently they weren't even paying any attention to her when she walked into the room. Except for Rachel that is. There was no room for her high chair so Jean just placed her daughter in her husband's usual chair. She turned her attention towards Scott's father. They hadn't been formally introduced, but the rest of the students seemed to be entranced by him. Christopher was telling them a tale of a man who sat searching for his son for years and had finally found him. Apparently, he hadn't told the students his _real _last name. Everyone was amused and entertained, except Logan and the Professor. Dinner continued that way until Christopher stopped speaking and looked up at the doorway. 

Scott stood there with a solemn expression on his face. He stood tall and proud, not letting an inch of an emotion show. Slowly, everyone started whispering to each other as he took Rachel from her seat and sat down next to Jean. Rachel in his lap. Jean lightly touched his hand and he mustered a smile. He began eating as if everyone's stares weren't on him and ignoring the fact that he could hear his students' silent whispers. Rogue sat next to Scott and looked at him and then on the intent stare of Mr. Winters. Rogue didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want her peers whispering false rumors about her teacher and fellow teammate. She pushed back her dark brown hair and pulled the white streak in the front away from her face. Awkward silences always seemed to unnerve her. She cleared her throat and turned back to Mr. Winters. "Ahem - aren't you going to finish you're story for us Mr. Winters?" she asked in her southern drawl. 

Christopher's gaze never left that of his son. "Maybe another time Rogue." 

After that statement, the students began to talk and giggle loudly like they had previously been doing as the rest of the adults sat in a silent tension. Christopher kept thinking of ways to approach his son, but nothing came to his mind. Maybe another day; after all, he was staying for awhile until this whole thing blew over. Professor Xavier was reluctant, but then offered him a guest room for a couple of days. The silence ensued amongst the elders, but was broken by Kurt Wagner, who had his image inducer on so Christopher wouldn't be startled by his usual blue figure. "Maybe, ve should say anozer prayer, hmm?" he asked. Everyone laughed. Finally, some of the tension had worn off and he received a playful nudge from Ororo. Christopher would have his chance with his son. If it was the last thing he did. 

****

********************

It had been two days. Two days since the first arrival of Christopher Summers. He had been sitting trying to start conversations with Scott, but to no avail. Scott was avoiding him and he could tell. Every time they did perchance end up in the same room together, Scott would end up leaving. His wife did let him play around with Rachel though. Christopher couldn't even believe he actually had a granddaughter. She was so radiant and took to him fairly well. But what Christopher was mostly taken with were her eyes. Beautiful crystal blue eyes. With those eyes, she resembled her father. He could never forget his son's eyes. But now, he couldn't even see them anymore. He had told Jean about them and she was happy to finally find out who's eyes Rachel had taken after. But that's how half the day would be spent, playing with Rachel behind her father's back. One day it was different though. 

"Jean, have you seen Rachel?" Scott asked as he came into their bedroom, a worried expression covering his features. 

Jean put her papers down and removed her glasses to look at her husband. "No, I thought she was downstairs with Bobby and Rogue?" 

"No, I've looked everywhere and I can't find her." Scott paced around the room. He didn't like it when he didn't know where his daughter was. He was supposed to protect her, not let her wander off. Things like this weren't supposed to happen, not with him in control. It was like a mission gone wrong. Jean got off the bed and walked over to him. Gently placing her hands on his shoulders, she stopped his pacing. 

"Calm down, ok. We'll find her," Jean stated calmly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding Rachel with her mind. Jean's eyes snapped open after a second and looked at Scott. He was waiting impatiently. Nothing could harm his family. "She's outside with…"

Scott didn't stick around to let her finish her sentence. He lunged for the door and Jean followed him. Together they made it downstairs as Rachel was just walking into the house. She was holding a lollypop in her hand. When she spotted her parents she ran over to them. "Mommy, Daddy, look what I got!" Rachel exclaimed. 

"Rachel, where have you been? I've been worried about you," Scott said, his fear washing away from him as he held his daughter. 

"It's ok, she was out with me," a male voice answered as Scott and Jean looked up. Christopher had walked into the house behind Rachel. 

Scott put Rachel down and sauntered over to his father. "You?! How could you? You didn't even tell us you were taking her!" 

"I told--" 

"You have no right to even be with my daughter! I will not let you hurt her the way you did me!" Scott boomed and walked upstairs fuming. They all jumped when they heard the door slam upstairs. Jean closed her eyes and gave Rachel, who's eyes were wide, to Christopher. 

"I'll go talk to him," Jean said. 

"Maybe I should--" Christopher started, but was cut off. 

"I really don't think he wants to see you right now," Jean replied. With that, she walked upstairs. 

Scott was not in the best mood. After he had shut the door and locked it he paced around the room. Memories haunted his mind again as they replayed in an attempt to drive him out of his mind. Why had it happened to him? He hadn't done anything wrong. All Scott ever wanted to do was be like his father, please him. It was his stupid power that ruined everything. His father didn't really love him, did he? If he did love him, he wouldn't have done those horrible things to him and made him feel worthless. All these years he had been trying to forget, tried to bury the pain, but now it only resurfaced and made him hurt even more. The nerve of a man like that. How could he? 

The more of these thoughts sprung into his mind, the angrier Scott became and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything on his dresser was thrown to the floor. Papers ripped to shreds, tables broken, blankets ripped. Everything in Scott's line of vision was destroyed. "WHY?" he shouted. Scott stopped and let his breathing slow, but then he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked at the glasses on his face and let out a cry of torment. Clenching his hand into a fist, he punched the daylights out of the mirror. His reflection shattered into a million pieces as it fell to the floor. His knuckle was now bleeding as he stopped and sank to the floor in utter disgust with himself. Scott lowered his head and let all the emotion pour out in quiet sobs. Unshed tears streamed down his face. "Why? Damn you. Why?" He didn't even hear the door spring open forcefully and Jean's quiet gasp at the mess he had made. 

"Scott?" Jean asked as she walked over to him. She heard him crying on the floor and she slowly wrapped her arms around his heaving body. She placed his head on her chest and rocked him gently while stroking his hair. "It's gonna be ok Scott. I know it's hard, but you're strong. It's gonna be fine."

"Why, Jean?" Scott asked between sobs. "Why did he do it? Why?" he sobbed, "Why didn't he want me?" 

"I don't know Scott," Jean replied sadly, her tears slowly creeping into her eyes as she kissed the top of his head. "I really don't know." Jean turned his head so that his face was looking at hers. She stroked his cheek and wiped the running tears that were making their way down. Noticing his bleeding knuckle she tore a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around his fist, kissing it gently. It was hard to see Scott like this. He so rarely ever lost it to the point where he would cry. Anger had gotten the best of him and his unshed emotions had boiled to the top. To Jean right now, he looked like a small, hurt little boy who had lost his way. Jean let her tears flow and they cried together. "I do know this though," Jean said after a few minutes and held his face in the palms of her hands. "He is your father, Scott. And no matter what, you have to give him a second chance." 

Scott shook his head as new tears streamed down his face. He wasn't ashamed to let Jean see him cry; the only woman in the world who could ever see him this way was her. He felt safe in her arms as she continued rocking him, knowing that she cared. "No, Jean. I know he's my father. But, not even he has the right to do what he did to me. Not even he. Not even…" His body wracked with sobs once more. 

The door to their room opened slowly and Rachel walked over to them. She held her favorite stuffed teddy doll in her hands. She walked over everything in the room like it was natural for all the stuff to be there. Rachel stopped in front of her father and knelt down. She wrapped her small hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. Tears also brimmed her eyes. Scott kissed her hand. She handed him her teddy bear and Scott slowly took it from her. "Please don't cry Daddy," she said sadly. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." 

Scott hugged his daughter tightly. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything. It was my fault," he said. What had he done to deserve the two greatest women in the world? He didn't know, but he was glad to have them there. "I love you, Daddy." 

"I love you, too," Scott said. Proudly he held his wife and his daughter and looked at Jean. He sent her a special 'I love you' through their link along with other emotions and she smiled, doing the same for him. Maybe Scott would take Jean's advice and speak with his father. Maybe. 

****

********************

Darkness swept over the earth as the students switched off their lights and snuggled into their beds after a long day. Most everyone was asleep, except for one. Insomnia had come to him and Scott had chosen to go outside to just gaze at the stars and think. He had a lot to think about lately. At least he didn't have a nightmare about anything. A cool breeze picked up and blew past him. He shivered. Dammit, he had left his jacket inside. Oh well, at least Jean wasn't awake to nag him about it. 

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" a man asked from behind him. Scott jumped at the sound, but then slowly relaxed. Christopher came up from behind his son and wrapped a jacket around his shoulders. Scott tensed up, his body not reacting to anything and continued looking up at the dark night sky. The only thing that lit it was the many stars spread out across it like a map. 

"Mind if I join you?" Christopher asked. 

"Go ahead." Christopher sat down next to Scott and also gazed up at the stars. There were so many of them. There was nothing but beauty radiating from them. He loved the stars. They were what helped him realize that he shouldn't fear mutants. He learned that all stars looked and burned differently, but from earth, they all looked the same. The same with mutants and humans, he guessed. They were all different, but in the end, all the same. 

"You know, all these years looking for you, the stars are the only thing that gave me hope," Christopher spoke with a sadness in his tone. Scott looked at him but didn't say anything. "I wanted to apologize." 

"For what?" Scott asked, his voice betraying his feelings, not wavering in the least. 

"About today. I should've told you that I was taking Rachel out," Christopher said. "I'm sorry about that." 

"No," Scott said and mustered up all the strength he could. "I should be sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I-I guess I didn't feel like I trusted you enough." 

"And why should you?" Christopher questioned. "Hell, I hated myself after what I had done. It took me a lot of years to realize that I shouldn't hate or fear you." Christopher placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and that made Scott turn to look at him. He expected to see hate and anger, but what he saw in his father's eyes was sadness. Maybe he had changed after all. "After your mother died and she made me promise to find you, I vowed that that would be the last thing I ever did. You mean a lot to me Scott, and I know I can't take back what I did to you, but I hope we can start over. Maybe not as father and son like it used to be, but maybe, as friends." 

Scott's face contorted into a slight look of sadness at the mention that his mother had died. But slowly, he came to the realization that she hadn't even cared enough to try and leave the house or to protect him. Sometimes, she just stood by and watched and although he couldn't see her at the time for lack of his glasses, he knew. Scott sighed and pondered a thought for a second. This was probably the only chance he had to tell his father everything. 

"You know, for a long time I felt worthless," Scott started. "After you threw me out I didn't know where to go. I looked up to you for the longest time, respected you. And all in one day you threw that respect away. I can't apologize for being the way that I am because I've learned to accept it. You left me with a broken heart, fear, and a low self esteem. I hated you afterwards. For years I tried to forget it, but the nightmares I had wouldn't let me. It wasn't until I came here that I finally felt accepted and wanted for who I am. I'm happy here." 

Christopher just nodded. "I hope you can forgive me, my son, for all the pain that I've caused you." 

"I don't know if I could ever forgive you." Scott sighed and got up. "But maybe, I could give you another chance." 

Out of joy, Christopher wrapped Scott into a hug. Scott, although reluctantly, hugged back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Professor Xavier watching sadly from his office window. Scott felt the need to go speak with him. Although he had reconciled with his biological father, he needed now to reconcile with his _real_ father. 

****

********************

Professor Xavier sensed Scott heading towards his office and grabbed a piece of paper to busy himself with. He knew that acting this way wasn't his usual style, but he couldn't let Scott know that he was spying on him. It sounded so childish in his mind. There was a knock on his door. Professor Xavier told Scott to come in and he did. When he did, the Professor wasn't expecting Scott to do what he did. Scott walked over to his surrogate father and knelt down. In an instant Scott's arms were around the elder man in a warm embrace. Professor Xavier was indeed surprised, but happy non the least. 

"What, may I ask, was that for?" Professor Xavier asked. 

"That was a small thank you for all that you have done for me, Professor," Scott replied. There was no other way to put it in any other words. This was the man that Scott looked up to in respect. He was his mentor. Helping to make Xavier's dream a reality was only a small debt to pay after all the elder man had done for him. 

Professor Xavier's smile only grew wider. "Your welcome, Scott." He paused. "I see you have settled things with your father."

"If you want to call it that," Scott answered in a mono toned voice. He stood up. "Professor, I--" Scott couldn't let the words out so he just knelt down and raised the Professor's hands to the side of his head. "I want you to read my mind." 

"Scott, I could never--" 

"Please, Sir. I need to show you something," Scott responded. Professor Xavier nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated. As he entered, the Professor felt the gratitude of the man he considered his son and the need to never let him down. He also felt the love flowing through him for the only real father he had ever known. The thanks he had for giving him the opportunity to have a future again. And most importantly, as Professor Xavier looked deeper, he felt the word 'father' embrace him. With that Xavier cut the connection and opened his eyes. He smiled at Scott and he got up. Scott gave him a genuine smile, a rare one, and headed to the door. 

"I love you too, Scott," Professor Xavier stated. 

Scott just gave him a half smile and opened the door. "Good night, Professor."

The door closed and Professor Xavier felt his heart soar with pride. "Good night, my son." 

****

********************

The next day before dinner, Rachel sauntered upstairs and walked into the bedroom of her parents. Scott and Jean were more than happy to receive her. She raised her shoe and Jean shook her head as she placed her onto the bed and began to tie her shoes. Everyone in the house spoiled her so much, Jean wondered how the girl would ever learn anything herself. She would no doubt one day follow in the footsteps of her parents and become part of the X-men. That would certainly make them proud. Of course, that would be after she would develop her mutant abilities. Jean gazed at her daughter's eyes again and then at Scott who had just walked out of the bathroom. It was good to know she could at least somewhat gaze at Scott's eyes through Rachel. 

There was an abrupt knock at the door. Christopher opened the door and peered in. "Dinner's ready," he announced. 

He turned to leave, but Scott stopped him. "Wait! Come back." 

Christopher walked in. Scott then walked over to Jean and Rachel. He lifted her off of the floor and onto his side. "I don't think formal introductions have been made."

Christopher just smiled. "This is my beautiful wife Jean," Scott introduced. Jean held Scott's hand as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Christopher nodded. 

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who brought happiness into my son's life." Jean blushed profusely. He kissed her hand.

"And this," Scott continued, "is Rachel. The light of our lives. This, is my family."

Christopher's smile grew even wider and as they all walked down to the dining room for dinner together, he realized that his promise had been fulfilled and his wife could finally rest in peace. His son had grown up to be a very independent man with a good heart and he couldn't have been prouder. They would have to start over, but that didn't sound like such a bad idea. Maybe they wouldn't be close like a father and son should be, but just getting another chance was satisfying enough; and for that, he was glad. 


End file.
